Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate
by middiegurl08
Summary: Tragedy strikes and Jason is injured, maybe permanently. How will it affect the people he loves and his job? Will he make it through? And who will be by his side through it all?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I recently got some bad news about a friend of mine and I was inspired to write a fan fic and this is what I came up with! The story is partly based on things going on in the show but I changed a few things. I will try to update this one as often as I update In The Rain and Just Couldn't Stop Caring, so please check back. And please be a friend and leave some feedback.

Summary: Tragedy strikes and Jason is injured, maybe permanently. How will it affect the people he loves and his job? Will he make it through? And who will be by his side through it all?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Without further ado…

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter One: The Past is Connected to the Future

He had waited for it to happen and when it finally did, he thought it was over. That was it. He always imagines it being quick and easy, painless. This definitely wasn't how he thought everything would play out.

"_Sonny, I don't think this is the best idea…"_

"_Jason I really need you to do this." Sonny stated. "Lorenzo has hurt my family one too many times." Jason sighed. Tensions had been running high recently with Lorenzo returning and making it his mission to destroy Sonny after Carly left him to go back to Sonny. But other than Lorenzo, things had been looking up. Sonny and Carly were piecing their family back together and were determined to make it work this time, and he and Courtney had agreed upon having a friendship. Both needed someone who really loved and cared for them in their lives at that point and time. Courtney's third marriage in five years had been crumbling, as was his relationship with Sam. Sam wanted more, she wanted marriage. And he didn't. Courtney was the only woman he ever wanted to marry and he still felt that way. And still, she was his one and only. _

"_Jason, please don't do this." Courtney pleaded later when he went to the loft to cancel their dinner plans. It wasn't because she couldn't handle his job, because she had overcome that. But there was something else. "I just have a really bad feeling about this." She finally stated._

"_Courtney, I have to." He explained. "Sonny needs me to do this." He sighed realizing how often he had said that during their marriage and look where that led him. He only hoped that wouldn't be the case now. _

_She followed suit and gave a sigh of her own knowing there was no talking him out of walking back through the door he had just entered. "Just promise me you will be careful."_

_He pulled her in for a hug which surprised her. And when she pulled away and looked up at his familiar blue eyes, he leaned in and kissed her. The first real kiss, with passion, they had shared since the night they said goodbye. "I promise." He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out the door. Not knowing that sooner than he thought, he would regret ever leaving the safety of her arms._

That was almost a year ago now. Now, he and Courtney were married and Sam and Jax were a distant memory. They heard that the two of them had given their relationship another try and were happily married and traveling the globe. She got the marriage that she wanted and he got to have biological child with his wife. He wished things had turned out that well with Courtney. They should be traveling the world and seeing all of the places that he always promised to take her to, not facing this problem every minute of their lives. But he knew Courtney was just happy they were together but he knew part of her wanted and needed the normal relationship. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help thinking that one day she would wake up and realize what she was missing and leave him in search of that relationship.

She walked into Kelly's with the biggest smile on her face. She had just gotten the best news and she couldn't wait to share it with Jason. Things had been tough for the both of them in the past year but here they were, together again. And for the most part happy with the life that they were leading.

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey sweetie!" He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He noticed the huge smile on her face and it warmed his heart. It was always reassuring to see her beautiful smile, no matter how things were with Jason at the present moment. He knew the situation was hard on Courtney but she never showed any signs of regret. To her, it was just another part of being Jason's wife. "What's got you so happy?" He asked returning her smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Honey, you are glowing!" She blushed. "So what is it?"

"Actually… I want to wait to let everyone know."

"Oh… well, okay." He looked kind of disappointed. "So what will it be? The usual?" She nodded. "Okay, I'll be back in a few."

She couldn't her mind wandering while she waiter for her order. She couldn't believe where they were today compared to a year ago. A lot had changed but their love had only grown stronger.

_She watched him walk out the door. She had watched the same thing happen hundreds of times in the past but it never affected her like tonight. He always returned in one piece and nothing broken. Yeah, he might have had a few bumps and bruises but nothing she couldn't fix with a band-aid and a kiss. Why would tonight be any different? She did everything she could to stay calm and keep her nerves at bay, but none of it worked. And hen the phone rang later, she knew it wasn't Jason saying he was on his way to see her. _

"_Hello?" She asked, her voice already cracking._

"_Courtney…" Sonny sighed. Jason told him how she reacted when he broke their plans and he hated having to tell her this now. "You need to get to the hospital." She didn't even let him finish his sentence before she grabbed her coat and was out the door._

_Walking into the hospital, Courtney saw Carly shaking with tears and Sonny pacing with nerves. Sonny's puppy dog brown eyes met her crystal blues and she fell to the ground in tears. Already knowing that it was real bad. The doctor tried to explain his condition but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. She only heard bit and pieces between sobs. "Shot in the back… Lost a lot blood… emergency surgery… coma." These words seemed to end her life. Everyone was there trying to cheer her up and encourage her but no one said what she wanted and needed to hear. That the love of her life was going to survive._

She shook her head. It killed her to remember those days. It felt like she was losing him all over again. He had pulled through the surgery and the coma, they were happily married and thing were good. That's what she had to focus on. It was time to move on. That was the past and she a future to look forward to, Even if there such a terrible reminder every time they woke up.

"Here's your order, sweetheart." Mike said walking from the back.

"Thanks Dad." She replied looking at her watch. "I'll talk to you later."

"Tell Jason I said hi!" He yelled as she walked out the door and turned back around to wave.

She walked off the elevator a few minutes later and he smile had returned. She was ready see her husband. It had been an extremely long day and he was the perfect thing to come home to at night.

"Honey, I'm home!" She yelled walking in the door. Her smile grew, if that were possible. Something about the fact that she yelled it for Jason Morgan to hear was hilarious to her.

"It's about time…" He said smiling. She turned around to see him coming out of the kitchen… in his wheelchair.

Surprise! I hope you were surprised at my ending. I didn't want to give it away until the very end. hehe But please read and review! This story has personal meaning for me so I want to know what all of you think. I know the first chapter was a little short but I want to see how every likes the story before I start writing really long chapters…

Love ya all to pieces!

middiegurl08Jess


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey! Okay… Let me ask you… Was I wrong to be yelling at my TV for Dr. T to stab Sam with that syringe? I mean, was it a bit too mean and violent? NAH! lol I know it's been a few days since I updated and I kind of left all of you hanging. hehe And I apologize about that. I have to say that I am really excited about writing this story. At first, I was a bit skeptical because I want to write it right. I don't want it to be fake. And everyone seems to really already like the story. I got more reviews for this story than my other story _In The Rain_! lol But for this story I am going to try the shout outs…

kaleymc- Thanks for the review. I hope you keep reading.

sexyt- Thank you for the review. You have to keep reading to find out what is going to happen…

Leanna R.- Thank you for saying what you said about my friend. And I hope everything works out too! Thanks for the review and please keep reading!

luvthemorgans- Thank you for your review! You also have to keep reading to find out what happens. Maybe you get what you want. Maybe you don't. Keep reading and reviewing.

Thank you all so much for all of your reviews! They mean so much to me and they are what I write for! Now for the next chapter…

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Two: Dealing With The Changing of Lives

The wheelchair. There wasn't really much to be said about it. It was just there and it had become Jason's own personal prison. The reminder that they both woke up to every day, telling them that their lives were forever changed. It definitely took some getting used to and some changed had to be made. The downstairs had to be rearranged, their bedroom had to be moved. Jason had never known how much he could miss something as simple as walking up the stairs until he no longer could. Jason was paralyzed and they had grown used to it. They still had a ways to go before it seemed normal but they were pulling through it.

"So how was your day?" He asked accepting a kiss from her.

"It was good… Everything is going great with my foundation." She explained. "I want to my doctors appointment and stopped by to see my dad and got us some dinner." She held up the bag and walked toward the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two plates of food. "How was your day?" she handed him his plate.

"How do you think?" He asked sarcastically. "Boring, as usual." He took a bit of his cheeseburger. "I did paperwork until Mary showed up and did more paperwork after she left." He stated with a fake smile.

Mary was his home health nurse. She came by the penthouse everyday to check up on him. She checked his vitals and reflexes and gave him a shower. And that's where Courtney had the problem. She didn't like the fact that another woman was giving her husband a shower. She remembered the conversation that she had with Jason a few weeks after he returned home.

"_What do you think about Mary teaching me what she does everyday and I start taking care of you some of the time? You know, so she doesn't have to come here everyday?" She asked hopefully. She hated feeling like a bystander while her husband was going through such a huge experience._

"_No." He stated simply._

"_Why not?" She asked surprised. She really didn't think he would have a problem with it._

"_Because…" He sighed. "I don't want you to see me like that. It's bad enough that you have to wake up to this every morning." He said gesturing at himself sitting in the wheelchair. Courtney didn't know what to say or do to prove to him that she didn't regret marrying him so she just nodded her head and said nothing else, hoping he would change his mind. But he never did._

They continued their dinner in silence both in their own thoughts, but they were interrupted when Sonny knocked and walked in. He glanced at the two of them. Courtney sitting on the couch and Jason in his wheelchair. He hated seeing the two of them so far apart. He hated that it was his fault that they were going through all of this. He hated that it was his fault that his best friend would never walk again. He, like Mike, had had his reservations about the two of them getting married again. They couldn't make it work last time, how could they make it work this time with so much more stress and pressure put on their relationship? Their was no question as to how much they loved each other, but would love be enough to pull them through this?

"You got that paperwork for me?"

" Oh yeah…" Jason said trying to back his chair up to get to the desk Sonny was standing beside, but instead he was stuck and he knocked the lamp on the table next to him over.

"Where is it? I will get it…" Courtney said standing.

"I can get it Courtney." Jason snapped. It was bad enough that his job now consisted of only paperwork because he couldn't do anything else. But he didn't need someone doing that for him too. "Here." He handed Sonny the papers after he had finally made it to the desk, having to have gone all the way around the couch, instead of just backing up. Courtney watched knowing that Jason was now going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the night, while cleaning up the lamp.

"Thanks for doing this man." Sonny said before leaving and walking back across the hall to his own penthouse. The tension across the hall was so thick he could have cut it with a knife. He hated only having paperwork for Jason to do but he had gone legit and that's all there was to do, not to mention, that's all he could do. But Sonny didn't think it would have been a problem if it wasn't for the fact that he couldn't walk. He had decided that it was time to just sell coffee after he watched his best friend go through everything. He was tired of hurting the people he loved the most and it took Jason's life changing forever for him to realize that.

_He watched Courtney fall to the ground in tears. She hadn't even heard what had happens or how Jason was and she was already tore to pieces. Carly ran over to her and hugged her close while the doctor tried to explain Jason's condition to a sobbing Courtney._

"_Jason came in suffering from a gunshot wound to the back." He began. "We did everything we could in the ER but he was still losing a lot of blood." He paused for a moment to let his words sink in. "He had to be taken into emergency surgery to stop the bleeding and help remove the pressure from his spine. I'm sorry ma'am but he is in a coma." The doctor finally said. Everyone that there was no guarantee that he would wake up._

_The doctor treating Jason walked away just as Monica and Emily walked over to them. "How is he?" Emily asked urgently not knowing what to expect seeing Courtney and Carly crying. Courtney didn't pay any attention to their question or the answer that Sonny gave them. _

"_This is your fault!" She yelled at Sonny. "You had to make him work tonight didn't you?" She said with tears covering her face. "Why couldn't you have waited one night! ONE NIGHT!" After that outburst, she had cut herself off from everyone and everything, spending all of her time at the hospital. The only thing she wanted was to see Jason's eyes open and to hear his voice, but no one knew for sure if that would happen. It was a waiting game. Just like it had been years earlier. _

The accident, as he called it, had once again caused tension between him and his sister and he had thought he had lost her for good this. He knew she blamed him. He blamed himself. Nothing could change the fact that it was his fault that his best friend and brother-in-law would never walk again.

Back across the hall, Courtney was contemplating telling Jason her news. He was staring out at the street below them. She had asked him many times when she moved in why he never went out on the balcony and he never really had a reason. He always just shrugged it off. But the balcony grew to be her favorite place in the whole penthouse. There were many nights that Jason came home to find her on that same balcony and he would walk over and wrap his arms around her waist. Neither said a word, just enjoying the time alone together. Now she barely had a chance to go out there and it was Jason who spent most of his time looking out on world around him.

"Hey…" She walked up behind him. "You okay?" She asked running her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Yeah…" He stated and pulled her into his lap. But he couldn't feel her weight on his legs. If he couldn't see her sitting there with his own eyes, he wouldn't have known. "I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier." He apologized. "I just…" He paused trying to think of what to say. "I ate feeling helpless." He finally stated truthfully.

"You are not helpless." She said firmly. "I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life." A silence fell between them. Both lost in their thought and not really knowing what to say. "I have something to tell you." She said nervously. She couldn't keep it to herself anymore.

"What is it?"

"Well…" She paused. This was it. "I don't really know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it… I'm pregnant." She exclaimed. The excitement was evident in her voice but when she looked at him, she saw nothing. Aren't you going to say something?"

"How?" He asked flatly. "How can you be pregnant?" As much as he wanted to be excited he couldn't be. How could his wife be pregnant if they hadn't made love in years?

"Well… Do you remember when we wanted to get pregnant before our divorce?" She looked at him for a response but saw nothing. "Well I went to the sperm bank and they still had some of your sample. So I had them implant me with your sperm and I'm pregnant!" She said the same smile returning to her face for a brief moment. But it disappeared when Jason still showed no emotion.

"You know…" He finally spoke. "I'm really tired." She stood from his lap and watched as he maneuvered his way around the living room until he disappeared down the hall. She wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye and followed him. She walked in the room and he was waiting, avoiding her gaze. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his chest and lifted him. Despite, the weight lose he was still heavier than her and it was still difficult to lift him. She turned her body, bringing his body with her, and sat him on the bed. He laid his head down on the pillow while she lifted his legs onto the bed.

"You comfortable?" She asked straightening the sheets under his body and the sweats he was wearing. The surfaces had to be smooth to prevent bed sores.

"Thanks." He said and closed his eyes. She watched him for a moment and left the room. She wasn't ready for bed yet so she washed dishes, swept the floor, and straightened the magazines on the coffee table. Anything to keep her busy and not thinking about what had happened a few hours before. But finally, everything was clean and she still wasn't tired.

She stepped out onto the balcony where she had just told the love of her life that he was going to be a father. She was hoping that the baby would bring out the real Jason Morgan. The Jason that they all saw and loved before the accident. She stood thinking about the many nights the stood at the same place and looking down at Port Charles. One night especially.

"_This is heaven." She said breaking the silence. "Can we always be like this?" _

"_I don't know… it might be a little too cold to stand out here in December." He joked._

"_No… I mean, can we always be this happy?"_

"_As long as I'm with you, I am happy." He said and kissed her head._

That night seemed like it never happened now. At that point in their lives, they thought they would be happy for the rest of their lives. But they didn't know what was laying in story for them. Now look at them. They were growing farther and farther apart. She sighed and wiped the tears away that she hadn't bothered to hide, and walked back in and down the hall to join her husband in bed.

* * *

A/N: So there's the second chapter! Now go review and tell me what you thought! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't tell you how excited I am about writing this story! I love that everyone loves it so far and it means so much to me that everyone is really enjoying it! Now for the thanks…

Vicki316- Thank you for reviewing even if you are a JaSam fan. Sorry, I'm a HUGE Journey fan and so I have to have Jason and Courtney together. But thanks for the compliments.

Leanna R. - I hope you are okay! That's dedication! Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Keep reading and reviewing! hehe

ImJustKidding89- I think maybe you were right…lol Thank you for your compliments and I'm happy Spam and the Kangaroo are gone as well. I never liked ether one of them and it's my fan fic so I can do whatever I want to! lol Keep reading!

luvthemorgans- Thank you for the very scary review! lol jk But yes, I know you love the story and that means a lot to me. So keep reading and reviewing. And we better get another update from you sooner than soon!

Thank you all again. You are why I continue writing… So keep reading! But now onto the next chapter…

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Three: Fighting for the Future

"_Jason please don't do this." He listened and watched as she begged him not to go to work. The worry evident in her voice. "I just have a really bad feeling about this."_

"_Courtney I have to. Sonny needs me to do this." That was the same excuse he used all the time. He had to work or sonny had something he needed him to do. He watched her sigh with frustration and he pulled her to him. _

"_Just promise me you will be careful."_

"_I promise." He looked into her eyes and kissed her. A kiss that held every emotion possible. A kiss apologizing for having to leave and promising to return. He pulled back, grabbed his jacket, and left her standing alone, staring at the door. _

_He felt that familiar pulling in the pit of his stomach. "Don't go! Don't leave her tonight! You don't know how much you are going to regret it!" He yelled even after the door was closed. He was trying to get his attention but he wasn't heard. His presence wasn't even known._

_Before he knew what was happening, he was standing on the cold and dreary pier. He wasn't in the warm and comforting surroundings of their loft any longer._

"_Make this quick Corinthos." Lorenzo said annoyed._

"_Thank you for agreeing to this meeting." Sonny said smugly as Jason pulled out his gun._

"_That wouldn't be a good idea." Lorenzo warned._

"_Listen to him! Don't shoot!" He still yelled but no one heard. It didn't matter now anyway. He had fired his gun hitting Lorenzo, but his men also fired. Hitting their target and taking him down immediately. _

Jason's eyes shot open. He was breathing heavily and had beads of sweat running off his forehead. He glanced at the clock. 2:37. Four hours and twenty-three minutes until Courtney's alarm would go off. Four hours and twenty-three minutes he would have to lay there, unmoving.

He thought about the dream. It wasn't any different than the night before or the night before that. Since he had come home from the hospital he had been plagued with these nightmares. Sometimes, he didn't leave Courtney. Sometimes, it was Sonny who was shot and not him. But most of the time he watched himself say goodbye to Courtney and watched helplessly as his life was altered permanently. Never being able to stop it from happening. Always waking up in a cold sweat next to a sleeping Courtney. He remembered nights where they slept as close as humanly possible to each other. Now they slept, what felt like, a million miles apart. Every night he woke to the same thing and then he would lay for hours staring at the ceiling thinking.

He looked at her peaceful sleeping form and smiled despite himself. She was the one thing that made his life worth living. Just being able to wake up and see her smiling face every morning, made everything worth it. But he hated putting her through all of this. He hated holding her back. She deserved a better life, a better husband. He believed this with all his heart, but he was selfish and he couldn't even think about giving her up again. He did it once before and he was miserable. He never thought he would feel so much pain but being without her… he was empty inside. It was like "the brain damage" all over again.

He sighed and closed his eyes, ready to begin his early morning routine. Going sleepless and blaming himself for keeping Courtney in a marriage with so much baggage. But this morning it was different. He fell back to a comfortable sleep and was awoken a few hours later by the smell of bacon and eggs wafting through the penthouse.

"Hey there sleepyhead!" Courtney walked through the door with her beautiful smile already plastered on her face. He looked at the clock again. 10:26. He had actually fallen back to sleep and had the chance to sleep in!

"Good morning." He returned her smile as she sat on the edge of the bed and kissed him. She loved the way he looked in the morning. With his messy hair and the sleep still in his eyes. This was the side of Jason Morgan that no one else saw. Even now after everything had changed.

"How did you sleep?" She asked the same question every morning.

"I slept great." And received the same answer. She was already so stressed and he didn't want to put even more stress on her. But while he was trying to protect her, he was hurting her. She knew he had nightmares at night and him keeping everything locked in made her feel like he couldn't be honest with her.

"Well, we have to get up!" She said happily changing the subject. It never mattered what time f day it was, she always had that smile on. "You have to eat breakfast before Mary gets here." She stated pulling his legs off the bed as she stood. Time for the morning transfer.

They sat in the living room eating in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. Just the silence that said they needed to talk but neither wanted to bring up the subject from the night before. What could he say to her "betrayal?" What could she say to his reaction?

"I-uh- I" He began not being able to take the silence between them, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "That must be Mary." The silence continued as Mary brought in her needed supplies. Still, neither spoke as Mary pushed him down the hall into the bathroom and closed the door. Separating Courtney from a huge part of Jason's life. Jason knew so much about Mary and her life. He knew she had two kids, a husband, and a German shepherd. But Courtney had barely ever said two words to her. Only smiling and nodding when their eyes met. A little thing like closing a door to Mary was nothing. But to Courtney, it was another sign that she was being shut out from her husband. She sighed and decided to keep busy for the next hour or she would go stir crazy.

She didn't even hear him come up behind her. She was standing on the balcony again, thinking of the night before. She knew he would be angry that she went behind his back but she did it for him. She did it for their future. They had come so far since the year before and she thought they were really ready. They couldn't let this control their future.

"Hey." He said quietly. He knew what she was thinking about and he really did want to discuss it. But he didn't want to get into an argument. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he did the night before.

"Hey…" She wiped away a tear. "You finished?"

"Yeah, Mary just left."

"Good. You have to get ready for physical therapy." she turned to walk back into the penthouse.

"Why?"

She stopped. "What?"

"Why did you go through with the procedure? Why didn't you tell me?" He finally asked.

She turned and walked back to where she was standing moments before. "I want to bring back the Jason that I first fell in love with. I wanted to give you reason to wake up every morning." She admitted looking out on the town, not willing to look him in the eye.

"There is nothing that will bring the old Jason back." He stated. "The old Jason could walk and give himself a shower. He didn't have to depend on someone else for everything." You could hear the resentment in his voice. "He is gone and he isn't coming back." It was his turn to go back into the penthouse.

"That's where you are wrong." She followed. "I see that Jason in your eyes every morning when you wake up. And then you remember what you are waking up to and it disappears." She was so hard to keep the dam from breaking but she was losing control of her emotions rather quickly. "You choose the man you want to be Jason Morgan." She said sternly. "I was only trying to give you something to live for, to look forward to." She yelled. The heartbreak was slowly turning into anger.

"To look forward to!" He yelled letting his own anger shine through. "What do I have to look forward to? A life in this damn chair? Not being able to rolling around in the yard with my son or walk my daughter down the isle!" He referred to the child that she was now carrying. His words hit her, hard. He thought she was ashamed of him. That his child would be ashamed of him. "It's no kind of life. You and I not communicating, sleeping a million miles away from each other on the SAME BED! Never being able to show you how much I love you. It's too much!"

"What happened to the strong, courageous man that I married? Not once, but twice!" She paused letting her words sink in. "Choose. Choose between yesterday and tomorrow. Pick on and stick with it. This was an accident and, yes, it has been a set back, but we can't give up on our future. I'm not going to and I'm not going to let you either!" She turned and started down the hall to their bedroom.

"You."

She stopped. "What?"

"You are what I live for, the reason I get up every morning." She heard the emotion behind his words. The love. "I know the man you love is still inside me somewhere but I don't know how or where to find him." He said honestly. "I just can't help waiting for the day when you walk away in search for the man that you really deserve." He let the tears fall freely, not trying to hide them any longer.

She walked back over to him and bent in front of him so they were looking into each others eyes. "I'm not going anywhere." She wiped his tears with her thumb. "I knew what I was getting into when I married you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Knowing didn't stop you from leaving the last time." He said truthfully.

A tear of her slid down her cheek. "And I regret that everyday. I don't need the perfect life that you think I do…"

"But you deserve it."

"…nor do I want it." She continued ignoring his interruption. "You are all I want and I don't need you to prove to me how much you love me. You show me by waking up every morning and facing this head on, wanting to give me a life with you. And if this is the life I lead from now until forever, I'm fine with that because I have you with me."

He nodded and put his forehead to hers. "Thank you for saying that." He looked straight into he eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: Very emotional chapter… I know. But I threw in one of my favorite movie quote in this chapter somewhere so be sure to guess what it is. And tell me what movie it's from. If you get it right you get a cookie! So get to guessing and of course, reviewing! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I love them all and for those of you who have read but have wanted to review and didn't because you had to sign in, you can now review. I didn't know that it was set like that so that problem has been fixed. But anyway, for the thanks…

kaleymc- Aww… I'm sorry I made you cry. But that makes me happy. It means that you are really into my story and that means a lot to me. Please don't hate me now! lol Keep reading and reviewing.

luvthemorgans- Jason getting a shower by another woman just brings in the reality behind the story. I know you love it and thanks for reviewing.

Leanna R.- I was really excited to see what everyone thought of the emotions behind the last chapter and I'm happy that everyone loved it. So thank you and keep reading and reviewing!

jmluver14- I have a new reviewer! I'm glad that you link it so far. I was really excited to start writing this and the response I have received is amazing. But thanks for reviewing and keep reading!

ImJustKidding89- I'm dory the last chapter was sad for you. But this is a very emotional story so I can't make it much better. But I will throw in the occasional good times. So keep reading and reviewing. hehe It's not all bad. And you never know what can happen in the future. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Thanks again everyone for the reviews. Oh and the quote from the last chapter was "Choose. Choose between yesterday and tomorrow. Pick one and stick with it." I had just watched the movie Message in a Bottle the night before I wrote the last chapter and I fell in love with that quote so I decided to throw it in here. lol But that's enough rambling. Onto the story.

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Four: Dealing With the Everyday

"_Damn it!" She heard him yell in the living room. He had only been home from the hospital for a little less than a week and they were still enjoying just being married again. They spent every minute together. Laughing and joking with each other. They were like any newly married couple. Except they hadn't made love yet. And there was no guarantee that they ever would again. Courtney didn't really care about that. She was just excited that he had survived and they were even able to be married again. Jason was another story. _

"_What happened?" She asked walking from the kitchen._

"_Nothing, I'm fine." He snapped. He was looking at the floor in front of him where he had knocked over the vase that had been on the table beside him, now lying in a million little pieces. "I'm sorry. I just got this damn chair stuck and I hit the table and the vase fell over." He said still not looking her in the eye._

"_It's fine. It was just a vase." She said rubbing his arm trying to calm him down. She could tell by his breathing that this really upset him. _

_She bent down to start cleaning up his mess. "You don't have to do that. I can do it." He told her._

"_It's fine." She said simply and continued cleaning up the glass while he wheeled himself away from her and over to the balcony windows. "Hey, what's wrong? You don't have to worry about that. The vase can be replaced."_

"_It's not that." He sighed. "I don't know why I lived." He said barely above a whisper and Courtney had to strain to understand what he said._

"_What do you mean?" She asked cautiously._

"_I can't do anything on my own. I couldn't even clean up my own mess." He avoided her gaze. "I hate being so helpless. I can't walk or do anything that I want to. I was so independent and did things for myself and it's hard to not be able to do anything anymore. Sometimes I just wish I would have been taken away from this misery that I call my life."_

That was the first time that Courtney realized just how much everything was really affecting him. He had been home for a little less than a week from the hospital and everything seemed normal. He didn't seem like anything had changed in him except that he could no longer walk. But this instant showed that he really had changed. Where as before Jason didn't feel like he had anything to live for because he didn't have Courtney, he had her now. Now he believed he should have died to be put out of his own misery. She had seen the angry side of Jason plenty of times in the past but he never once said he wished he had died or that he wished he would. Hearing those words leave his mouth broke her heart. She knew then why the doctor had recommended therapy and she now thought it was actually a good idea.

* * *

She now sat studying the wall that she was now facing in the empty waiting room. Every now and then, a nurse would walk by looking for someone or someone would take a minute to sit down. But, let's face it the environment around them wasn't exactly the most welcoming so they always left after a few minutes.

Pale blue. They really needed to paint the hospital walls a different color. Pale blue wasn't exactly the most exciting color in the world and it definitely wouldn't make anyone's day brighter. If anything, it made everything seem a little drearier. But she had grown accustomed to it all. The sound of the elevator arriving on its designated floor, the telephone ringing at the nurses' station, the wheels rolling on the floor when a patient was being moved. Things she had become used to and she now knew what was going on around her without even having to move her eyes from her magazine. It was just something that happened over time. It was expected after spending most of the past year of your life in that same chair reading about the same celebrity gossip. Who was now getting married, who was dating and who was having a baby. All things she learned three times a week while sitting in the waiting room of General Hospital waiting for Jason to finish with his physical therapy.

For the past year, she had come to the same floor and sat in the same chair and read the newest _People _magazine. It was almost like her life had never consisted of anything else. It was now just a weekly routine and they had all adjusted to it in their own time. But some things never changed. She still heard the nurses' whispers as they walked by and felt their eyes on her back. She knew how they all felt. They all felt sorry for her because of what she had to deal with. But they were all relieved that it wasn't their problem.

"_Do you mind telling me what you are staring at?" She practically yelled to the nurse that had just walked by. _

"_I-uh- I'm- I'm sorry." She stuttered in response and continued on her way._

"_I can't believe you just did that." Courtney said after the nurse was out of earshot_

"_What? She was staring." Carly answered simply._

"_What do you expect? We are the wives of Jason Morgan and Sonny Corinthos, the two most feared men in Port Charles. And we are sitting in the hospital waiting room because Jason can no long walk and he is having therapy." She sighed knowing this was now her life. "People are interested and they want to know."_

"_Maybe…" Carly looked at her. "But to the world they are just two mob bosses who deserve everything that they get. To us…" She paused. "They are our world."_

Jason's accident didn't just hit Jason and Courtney hard, it also really hurt Carly. She watched as her best friend fell to pieces and watched as his life was changed forever and she couldn't do anything about it. It broke her heart to know that Jason was getting everything that he ever wanted while losing one of the biggest things in the world. While watching Jason's life disintegrate, she watched as Sonny went through another breakdown. He blamed himself for everything and this time Jason couldn't be the one to bring him back. She felt like she was losing her best friend and her husband at the same time.

"Hey." Carly said cautiously behind Courtney. It was obvious that she was off in her own world.

"Oh hey." She smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting mom." she returned her smile. She still hated when they were at the hospital together. It always reminded her of the year before. When she saw her there, it was like reliving every moment and all of the pain.

"Jason should be finished with physical therapy soon if you want to stick around." Courtney offered.

"Uh- no, that's okay. I gotta get home to the boys but tell him I said hi." Carly said quickly as she walked to the elevator and hit the button. She smiled one last time at Courtney before stepping through the doors.

Courtney sighed. She hated the tension between them all right now. She and Carly had grown apart. The same could be said for Jason and Carly. Carly avoided Jason because part of her blamed herself for what happened. For not being able to stop Sonny that night. And that was part of the reason she hadn't had a real conversation with Courtney either but there was more to it. She felt that she was showing off. She felt that she was rubbing it in that she had a perfectly healthy husband while she didn't. They had tried talking many times in the past but it never came out the way they wanted it to. They never made any progress and they always ended arguing. So now they just made small talk anytime they saw each other and avoided the subject all together.

"Hey!" She said excitedly as Jason was wheeled out by his physical therapist. "How was it today?"

"Tiring." He said simply. It was times like these that all of this really took its toll on him. And when you could tell. He always looked exhausted after his therapy session and he would go to sleep as soon as they returned home.

"I actually think it's time to take the therapy down a notch." His therapist Amy spoke up. "We are tiring you out to much and there really isn't reason for having three sessions a week." After seeing the look Jason gave her she clarified. "I mean, I know how much you hate hospitals. I'm just trying to help." She smiled at him and then Courtney.

"What do you think?" Courtney asked Jason.

"Whatever you think is best." He stifled a yawn.

"That just might be our answer." She laughed. "Come on…" She walked behind his chair and started pushing him toward the elevator. "Let's get you home and in bed."

* * *

She lifted him from his chair for the second time that day and sat him on the bed. She went through the normal routine. Smoothing the sweats he was wearing and then the blankets. It was still quite a job for her.

"Thanks." He looked at her and smiled. His eyes were already drooping shut and she could tell he was fighting to stay awake.

"What do you say I join you?" She climbed on the bed and for the first time in months laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They both quickly fell into the most peaceful sleep either one of them had had in months, laying in each others arms.

Okay so I know… not the best chapter in the world. I was just kind of stuck with this chapter. I didn't have a lot to do after the last emotional chapter. And I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update but things have gotten crazy again. Because unfortunately I have started school and that obviously takes up quite a bit of time. So please be patient with me and once again I'm sorry for taking so long. Who knows maybe if I get a bunch of reviews I will make myself update sooner! hint, hint


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So I haven't ever updated this fast I don't think… And I figured that since it only took me forever and a day to update last time, I would really get to work this time. So once again, thanks for the reviews. I love them and they keep me writing. I still can't tell you how excited I am that so many of you are enjoying this story. Now for the personal thanks…

Leanna R. - Thank you so much for your review! I love hearing that this is one of your favorite stories! That means so much coming from you because I love all of your stories! lol Well the Journey ones… Oh and Jexie. Thank you for all of your amazing compliments!

luvthemorgans- What can I say? If I have to tell you again that you are a great writer, I'm going to hurt you! You are an amazing writer and you HAVE to stop putting yourself down! I'm glad to know that your face was clean and smooth. That's always nice to know. lol But I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one. Thanks gurlie! I love ya!

So I only got two reviews. I'm going to think that all of you out there are away and busy. But I have decided I'm not going to be a witch and ask for a certain number of reviews. I have done that in the past and it doesn't help me any so I'm not going to force anything…. But you know, reviews are always great. I mean, it's only the right thing to do after reading a story. No pressure or anything. lol But seriously. Thank you to all of you who are reading and I hope you are all enjoying the story. But this is enough jabbering… Onward to the next chapter!

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Five: Rekindling Old Bonds and Forging New Ones

8:30. He opened his eyes and looked at their alarm clock. They had slept away the rest of the afternoon and he knew that they would now be awake for the rest of the night. He looked at her sleeping form lying in his arms. He watched her stomach rise and fall with every breath in and every breath out. She looked so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. He only wished that was the real truth.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He whispered into her hair and then kissed her nose. He watched as she wrinkled her nose and squeezed her eyes closed tighter, only letting out a grunt to tell him to leave her alone. "Time to get up." He continued pestering her.

"Ugh." She said as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her annoyed expression disappeared when she realized that she was actually lying in his arms and not on the other side of the bed. She missed being so close to him. Laying her head on his chest and hearing his steady heart beating and feeling his chest rise and fall with every breath. Those were the two things that could lull her to sleep anywhere and anytime.

"Good night sleeping beauty." He smiled at his own joke. "How did you sleep?" He kissed her forehead.

"Great. I haven't slept this well in a really long time." She said honestly. "I've missed this Jase." She heard him sigh and she looked at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her gently. "So what are we going to do? We have pretty much slept away the afternoon…"

"I'm hungry."

"Dinner it is." He smiled.

She stood and walked around to his side of the bed. Read to transfer him again. "What do you say we go over to PH2?" She offered. "I just… I want for us all to be a family again. We have all just grown so far apart in the past year and I hate it. I hate the tension between us and I hate that we can't seem to spend any time with each other anymore."

"If that's what you want." He received a smile from her. "I know this past year has been extremely hard for you and I hate that things have changed between all of us but I think things are looking up." He said and put his hand on her stomach.

She looked at him surprised. "Does this mean…" He nodded and the tears fell freely from her eyes. "You are going to be an amazing father."

"Like I said, I know this past year has been really hard on you and I wish that it hadn't been. But it's too late to change anything that has happened and we couldn't control anything even if we wanted to." He paused. "When you first told me, I was angry. But I hadn't had time to think about your reasons for going through with the procedure. But I know that you didn't do this to hurt me and you only did it out of love. You are pregnant with my child whether I like it or not and I love this child already. I might not be in the best physical condition, but I want this child. I want this family."

She wiped the tears off her cheeks. "You have no idea what that means to me to hear you say that." She leaned into him and put her forehead on his. "We're going to be parents."

* * *

She closed the door behind her as she walked across the hall. She wiped at her face a few more times and sighed. She and Jason had just spent the last half hour talking about their future and about their child. There was a lot that they still had to work out but the first thing was fixing their relationship with their best friends. So now Courtney was going to talk to the two of them. Hoping that they all wanted the same thing.

She sighed again before she knocked on the door. "Hey." She smiled when Sonny opened the door.

"Is something wrong? Is Jason okay?" He asked.

"No. Jason is fine. I actually came to invite the two of you over for dinner." she offered. "Jason and I agree that things haven't been exactly normal in the past year and we really want to change that. We really just want or family back."

* * *

So this chapter was a little shorter than I normally write and not nearly as good as I would like it to be. But I want the next chapter to be their dinner and their possible family reconnection. SO I had to cut this one off. But as you are reading this, I am working on the next chapter so you can look for another update son. Now get to reviewing and telling me how unhappy you are with me about this chapter! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I am ashamed of myself that I wrote such an extremely short chapter so I can only imagine what all of you think. So here I am already writing chapter six to make up for me being so terrible. I only hope that this chapter will make up for my mistake. Do you all still love me?

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Six: Finding the Old and Starting the New

7:18. Twelve minutes until Sonny and Carly were to arrive at PH4. Tonight was supposed to be the night that they rekindled their friendships that they had lost. Start fresh and start rebuilding their little family that they had all once had. They all knew and felt the distance that now existed between them now. A year ago, you could have asked anyone and they would have told you the same thing. They were inseparable. You thought of one, you thought of all of them.

"Calm down. Everything will be fine." Jason tried to assure an extremely nervous Courtney. She had been dressed and ready for the past hour and sitting on the couch, watching the minutes tick away.

"I just want tonight to be perfect, you know?"

"I know. But they are our family. The two people that know us the most. Everything will be fine. I promise."

She nodded and smiled hoping he was right. She really wanted this night to work out. She wanted her brother and her best friend back. There had been so many times when she wanted to talk to Carly and tell her everything and wasn't able to. She only hoped that tonight was the beginning of the journey back toward their sisterhood.

"Do you want to tell them tonight or wait?"

"I don't know. I guess they deserve to know." She paused thinking it over in her head. "What do you think?"

* * *

"Come on Sonny!" Carly yelled up the stairs. She was already dressed and ready to go across the hall. She was ready before Sonny and that was something that never happened. She also hoped that tonight was their new beginning. It had killed her to see her two best friends go through so much in the past year. She wanted nothing more than to be there for the both of them, but she wasn't able to be. Sonny was going through his own problems and breakdown after Jason was shot and then he decided it was time to get out of the business. How did she help her two best friends through something life altering while her life seemed to be looking up to some degree? How did she look Courtney in the eye everyday knowing the hell she was going through and knowing that her husband was fine? She just couldn't do it.

"You ready?" Sonny asked walking down the stairs.

"Do you think this is a good idea?" She looked up at him.

"I hope so. I know we have all been through a lot this past year and I think this is the beginning of the next step." He stated. "They are our family no matter what and I know for one thing, that I have really missed having them to count on."

"You're right." She nodded and stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

Courtney's head shot up when she heard the light knocking on the door. This was it. Now was when their family was fixed or even more strained.

"Hey guys." Jason said when he opened the door when he saw no sign of Courtney moving to answer the door. "Come on in." The words sounded awkward coming out of his mouth. They were his family and they never were short on making his penthouse their home as well.

"Hey Courtney." Carly said awkwardly as she hugged her. "Thanks for having us over tonight." Carly knew how strange the words sounded coming out of her mouth and she regretted them the minute they were said. But she was nervous and she wanted everything to work out. "Okay, so that was extremely weird." She laughed.

"You got that right." Courtney replied.

"I'm sorry Court. About everything. Not being there for you this past year and letting us grow apart. I should have been there and I should have made sure that we were okay. I completely blame myself."

"No… It's not all your fault. I should have been there for you too. It wasn't just me that was affected and I realize that. And I should have been more willing to open up and I shouldn't have pushed you away." They both laughed and shared a hug. This was what they had missed.

"So about this dinner, please tell me you didn't cook."

* * *

"I missed this." Carly stated. They had settled into a comfortable silence after finishing their dinner. "How could we let ourselves fall apart?"

"It wasn't on purpose." Jason said flatly. These were the conversations that he wanted to avoid. They always came back to his "accident." He knew that a huge part of why they had all grown so far apart was because of him and he already blamed himself enough. He didn't need everyone around him reminding him.

"Your accident was just the beginning though." She continued. "But we are to blame for growing apart. Even after we knew you were going to live, we didn't do anything to stop it. We allowed ourselves to lose sight of what was really important. And that was friends and family."

At the mention of the word family, Jason and Courtney glanced at each other. He nodded and she nodded. "We actually have some news." She announced. "We are going to have a baby." Courtney said looking into Jason's eyes the whole time. This time seeing exactly what she wanted to see before, love and happiness.

"WHAT!" Carly and Sonny said at the same time. "How? When?" Carly continued on.

"It's a really long story and I don't want to get into details right now. But it's true. We are going to be parents." Her smile grew if that even possible.

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Carly pulled her into a hug. Twenty-four hours before the four of them didn't know where they stood with each other. Now their future seemed brighter than ever and it seemed like nothing could bring them down.

"Congratulations man." Sonny gave Jason a brotherly hug. He was so happy that everything was working out for his best friend and his sister. After the hell of a year that they had just experienced, they deserved some happiness.

"You know what this means…" Carly announced. She looked at the others in the room and rolled her eyes and their blank faces. "Don't' you know me at all!" She exclaimed. "Shopping!"

* * *

So I'm sure all of you hate me still. This chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be but I changed my mind from what I was originally going to write. But please don't hate me for the short chapter. Hopefully the content and the fact that I have updated so close together means something to you. Maybe? 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay… I have to rant. Can I tell you how stupid the freshmen and even some sophomores are at my high school! I was a freshman last year so I'm not just saying that they are stupid because they are freshmen… But they won't stop fighting. Today alone, we have like four fights. And they were all within a short period of time. Like two or three periods apart. Two were right after one another! Normally I wouldn't care but now it's getting ridiculous! The administrators are saying that if it doesn't stop they might cancel homecoming. And that is where my problem really comes in… UGH! It's just stupid!

Anyway… Sorry about that. I just had to get that off my chest. But thank you to all of you who have been reviewing. And look its two in two days! I hope all of you are proud of me! Cuz I know I am! lol Now for the story…

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Seven: Remembering the Good Times

"Well this has been an interesting night." Carly said, taking a seat next to Sonny on the couch. They had just come in from having dinner with Jason and Courtney across the hall. "Don't get me wrong, I love the both of them and I couldn't be happier that they are moving on with their lives and moving past everything…"

"But…"

"But do you really think that it's the smart thing to do right now? Having a baby? I mean, they have just come off of a very rocky year and there are still things that have to be resolved."

"I know…" Sonny began. "But did you see it? That glow in Courtney's eyes. She really wants this baby. They both do."

"I know. This child is their miracle. But still…" She said skeptically.

"It's their life. They obviously think they are ready to take another step in their future." He reasoned. "There really isn't much stopping them. I mean, we are out of the business. Yeah, Jason can't walk but there are fathers out there in the same position." He paused and looked at his still skeptical wife. "To be honest, I think they need this child. They need this child to show each other that there are still possibilities in their marriage and in their life and that Jason being paralyzed isn't going to cripple what plans they had in the past."

She nodded and understood where he was coming from. "But that's a lot to put on a tiny baby's shoulders."

"I'm glad we did this tonight. I can't tell you how good it feels to have our family back together." They were lying in bed after cleaning up their mess from dinner. She was lying with her head on his chest and his arm was wrapped around her.

"I know that you have really missed having that comfort zone."

"I have. I missed having someone to talk to whenever I needed to about anything."

"Can't you do that with me?"

"Yeah but a woman always needs another woman to talk to, someone who understands." She explained. A moment later she continued. "Thank you for being so understanding with me."

"What are you thanking me for? You are the amazing one. You have stuck by me 100 percent through everything. You gave up your chance for a normal life and a normal marriage, knowing about my accident. I can't thank you enough for loving me and making- you know- all of my dreams come true." He whispered. These were the times that Courtney wished the rest of the world could see Jason. When he was sweet and considerate and when he spoke from his heart. Even now, after the accident, people still feared him. To them he was still Jason Morgan, Sonny Corinthos' right hand man.

"I love you and I don't care if you can run a marathon or not. You are the man who owned my heart before and you still own it. That has never changed and seeing you go through all of this has only made me love you more. It shows me just how courageous you are and just how strong you are. I can't even express in words how proud I am of you." When she didn't receive a response she turned towards him and saw that he had drifted to sleep and smiled. It seemed everything is this past year had been stacking against them and it never seemed that they would make it through. Now things were looking up and they were on their way to finding the happiness that they always wanted. Together.

"_I promise to be your husband, to love and protect you, to honor and respect you, to always be the one that you can count on, for better or worse, for richer for poorer. In sickness and in health. As long as we both shall live."_

"_God I love you so much. Jason. I promise to be your wife. To honor and respect you. For better for worse, for richer for poorer. In sickness and in health. As long as we both shall live." _

"_Repeat after me. I, Jason, take thee Courtney to be my wife." the preacher began._

"_I, Jason, take thee Courtney to be my wife."_

_"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish."_

_"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish."_

_"For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."_

_"For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."_

_"Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."_

_"Forsaking all others, for as long as we both shall live." He finished all of his promises._

_"Courtney." The preacher said. It was her turn._

_"I, Courtney, take thee Jason_

_"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish."_

_"To have and to hold, to love and to cherish."_

_"For better or worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."_

_"For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health."_

_"Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live.__"_

_"Forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live." she finished her promises as well and smiled. _

"_Take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love." He placed the ring on her finger and locks blue with blue. _

"Jason, take and wear this ring as a symbol of my fidelity and abiding love." She takes his lead and places his ring on his finger. All of her dreams coming true with just one gesture.

"Having made these vows freely and unreservedly in the sight of God and these witnesses and having pledged yourselves each unto the other, you are now joined as husband and wife in holy matrimony. Sworn to love, honor, and cherish each other until you are parted by death."

"Oh my God. We actually did it." The moment she had been waiting for had finally happened. She was finally Jason's wife.

"That you have my dear." The preacher answered Courtney. "Jason, you may kiss your bride."

Jason opened his eyes and smiled. That was the best dream he had had in a really long time. Remembering the good times instead of the bad, remembering their love.

He looked down at her and sighed. Their marriage had been tested many times. They had fought through his job and other relationships. Lies and deceit. Even life altering changes like his accident. But things were better than ever and they were moving on. Courtney was pregnant with their child. They were taking another step in their lives and for the first time in a long time, it felt right.

"Good morning." Smiled once again as she woke up in his arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a _really _long time." He admitted. "I had a dream last night."

"Really? What was it about?" She asked, wondering if he was actually going to open up to her about his nightmares.

"I was reliving the day at the church. You know, when I rescued you from Janine." He smiled as she rolled her eyes. "And it was our first wedding day in France." He sighed. He only wished they could have stayed as happy as they were that day in France. Maybe then he would have stopped working for Sonny sooner and he never would have been shot. Or they wouldn't have wasted so much time together and they could have already have started their family.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Just about how much things have changed. Four years ago, when we met, we never thought things would turn out they way they did. You were married to AJ and I was working for Sonny." He looked at her. "I never thought I would end up falling in love and marrying his sister."

"But you're glad you did…"

"I'm extremely glad I did." He smiled at her. "And then Carly's kidnapping and…"

"The miscarriage…"

"Everything. It just amazes me everyday that we have made it through all of it and here we are." He ran a hand over his face. It was too early to be thinking this deep about something.

"I wonder sometimes what would have happened if you hadn't quit your job for me that time. Or even what if Sonny hadn't told you to guard me." She paused. "But then I stop because I definitely don't wish my life was different and I'm happy we went through everything that we did. It has made us all that much stronger."

* * *

Okay… wow. Can you believe it? Two updates in two days! I'm getting good at this! No but, I'm just in a writing mood and especially for this story. I just really want to get the baby into this. You know? And I know one person especially who wants the Journey baby to appear soon. hehe So go and review and tell me just how proud of me that you are that I have updated this early again! Oh! They transcripts are from Journey Online… 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So I went to homecoming a couple weeks ago and had a BLAST! I can't tell you the last time I had that much fun with my friends. Of course, we had our share of drama, but it IS a high school dance. But I got bunches of pictures and had the time of my life! But anyway… about this chapter. I'm sorry it took me awhile to update. I have just been busy with school work and I just haven't had the time to write for the story. Not to mention hold off on throwing the various food products at me that I have been kind of having some writer's block. I don't really know where to go from here without jumping ahead months and I hate doing huge jumps like that. But I promise I will seriously try to keep the updates coming and I SWEAR I won't stop writing until this story is complete. I have to tell you that this is my baby and I'm very proud of how this story has shaped up and just how many people are really enjoying it.

But that's enough rambling. Onto the thanks…

emmalee05- Thank you so much for you review. I also really like the Journey happy moments. I enjoy writing them and watching them. Even if we don't get to see them on the screen anymore… sigh But thanks for the review and I'm happy to hear you're still enjoying the story.

luvthemorgans- Here is your review. I figured since you have reviewed a whole butt load of times since my last update, that I should maybe try to catch up to you. And no one is hating on Journey baby. Carly is just being cautious and trying to look out for her best friends. And I'm warning you now… this chapter definitely isn't very long. (See above for reasoning.)

ImJustKidding89- Trust me, I completely understand about homework. (Read above.) I have been so busy it's crazy. But thank you for taking time out to read my story and review. It means a lot to me. You aren't the only one who is waiting for the baby. lol So keep reading and hopefully you will get what you want really soon.

Thank you guys again SOOOO much. I love reading what all of you have to say. It means so much that you all take the time to read my story and tell me what you thought. Whether it's good or bad. So thanks again.

But yall are probably sick of reading what I have to say so here it is…

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Eight: Seeing for the First Time

Well Mr. and Mrs. Morgan it's great to see the both of you." Dr. Meadows said as she walked into the room. "How are you feeling Courtney?"

"I feel great!" She smiled. "Aside from the occasional morning sickness, I'm great." She couldn't have been happier about everything and she was taking extra precaution to make sure everything was fine. She wanted and needed everything to go smoothly. She still thought about the baby they lost everyday. And in time the pain had eased but it still wasn't completely gone and she wasn't sure that it ever would be.

"Let's get you checked out shall we?" Dr. Meadows smiled. She had met with many couples who wanted to have a child so badly that they were willing to try anything and often times, things didn't work out how they wanted them to. It was nice to have a change of pace and to witness something this wonderful happening to two deserving people.

"Everything looks great so far. Just one last thing to do…" Jason and Courtney shared a look thinking it was going to be something bad. "Would you like to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

* * *

"Yes, throw in a couple dozen flowers too." Carly said into the telephone. "I want everything to be perfect… I'm trusting you… Okay, it's been great talking to you too. See you later." She hung up the phone and turned to see Sonny giving her a suspicious look. "What?"

"What are you up to?" He asked warningly. It was no secret that Carly's past plans haven't been all that successful. Things never ended out how she wanted them to. Someone always seemed to leave angry or hurt, despite her good intensions.

"Oh don't sound like it's something so terrible. I'm just trying to plan something special for my two best friends. Is that so wrong?" Carly asked not even turning in his direction. "They are having their first child need I remind you. And their miracle baby at that. They deserve to celebrate and have a little fun."

"And I'm not arguing with you…" Sonny smiled.

"Good. Then sit there and be quiet while I plan." She gave him a playful smile as she continued with her arrangements. She wanted everything to be perfect for the two of them. They deserved every little inch of happiness that they were getting in their lives at this moment and she wanted to make this moment all that more special for them.

* * *

"Oh my God, Jase." Courtney said smiling with tears in her eyes. "That's our baby's heart beating." She looked at him and saw the emotion in his own eyes. "Can you believe it?"

He shook his head, not trusting himself to speak scared of what might actually come out. She looked back at the screen and saw their little boy or girl. It was really happening. They were really going to be parents and their family was growing. They would finally have the one thing that they had been missing.

"Well…" Dr. Meadows turned off the screen and turned to the two of them. "I know you already know that things with you are going to change. You have to eat healthier, take better care of yourself." Courtney shook her head. "And because of your first miscarriage this will be what we call a high-risk pregnancy. We will watch you closely and you will have doctor's appointments every couple of weeks."

"That's all fine. Just as long as my baby is okay." Courtney stated and grabbed Jason's hand.

"As of right now everything is looking great and it seems you and your baby are in perfect health." She said but was interrupted by her pager. "I have to take this but see the receptionist about your next appointment and until then, take care of your self and get plenty of rest." She smiled one last time before turning and leaving.

"Wow." Courtney said after the door had closed. "Can you believe what we just saw? Jase, that was our baby. Our little boy or girl." He watched her hand go instinctively to her stomach. He knew things were going to be hard but at the moment he didn't really care. Right now he was content with seeing the glowing smile on his wife's face and thinking about their now, bright future. The future that neither one thought they would see.

* * *

They exited the elevator with smiles covering their faces and their eyes glowing. Both still in shock of what their eyes had seen just a short time ago. Now they had proof. Proof that this wasn't a dream, proof that all of their dreams were coming true.

"STOP IT SONNY!" They heard Carly yelling through the door followed by a crash against the door.

"What the hell?" Courtney and Jason said at the same time and they headed for the door to PH2. They glanced at each other, not sure of what they were about to walk into. They weren't sure if they should interfere. They both knew what it was like being stuck between their friends' marriage and it wasn't ever much fun.

They opened the door and stopped dead in their tracks. "SURPRISE!"

* * *

So, I know. A crappy chapter. But as I said I haven't really known what to write about. But I hope you still enjoyed this chapter nonetheless. So please click that ugly purple button and tell me what you thought… 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Well this chapter is going to be a little more emotional and so will the next chapter. After the next chapter I'm going to have to brainstorm… I am kind of having some serious writer's block so if any of you have any ideas, let me know. Anyway…

Leanna R. - I was a little surprised when you didn't review for chapter 7 too but oh well. I don't feel like reviewing sometimes either so don't feel bad. hehe and I had a GREAT time at homecoming! If you want to see pics let me know. Or talk to Bre. She has plenty… lol

JulieTheDreammaker- Thank you for your review. I wasn't going to make anything too technical because, well, I'm not a doctor. lol But thanks for your compliment and I hope you keep reading.

luvthemorgans- hmmm… I haven't talked to you in forever and I'm sad about that but thanks for your reviews gurlie! We gotta talk soon cuz I'm seriously having issues and I need your input! Thanks for the review!

emmalee05- It's getting harder to find things to write about so to be honest the last chapter was just a filler chapter and the idea of a doctor's appointment for Courtney just popped into my head as I was typing. But I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the last chapter no matter how short it was. lol Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter even more!

ImJustKidding89- Don't worry about the complaining. I completely understand and sometimes we all just have to let it out. lol I think I have had ONE day off of homework since school started and that was at the end of August. And that one day wasn't even the first day of school. I HAD HOMEWORK ON THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! That's is SO wrong! ;p But thanks for the review and I'm so happy that you enjoyed the last chapter. It wasn't the best but thanks for your compliments anyway! Keep reading!

Now once again… Thank you all SO much! Your reviews really mean a lot to me! It lets me know that all you are enjoying this story and I love knowing that my writing is enjoyable. hehe So thanks again…

Without further ado…

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Nine: The Anniversary of Change

Courtney pushed the door open and walked through holding all of their bags, followed closely by Jason. They both stopped and stared at their surroundings. This was exactly what they needed, to spend some time alone. And what better place than their own secluded island. She could hear the waves beating on the shore from where she stood and feel the humidity in the hair.

"Have I mentioned how much I love Carly and Sonny recently?" Courtney smiled. "The party was plenty, but sending us to the island… She knows me too well."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Jason joked. He moved to push himself through the door and stopped. His chair didn't fit through the door. "Damn it!" He yelled aggravated. This was supposed to be a relaxing vacation and it wasn't starting off well.

"Hold on… I'll help you." They fought to push the chair in the door but finally gave up and Courtney transferred him to a chair nearby and folded up his wheelchair to make it through the door.

She sighed and sat on his lap and smiled at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little aggravated, but fine." He looked around the house and saw how stressful this vacation was going to be after all. This house wasn't made to accommodate his wheelchair and he couldn't walk. He didn't want to put all of this stress on Courtney and he didn't want to ruin her vacation and their time alone together. He sighed. "I couldn't happier right now. I get to spend all of my time, alone, with you. What more could I ask for?" He pulled her on his lap and gave her a sweet kiss.

* * *

"What was all of that about?" Sonny asked Carly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about… Why did you send them to the island? What's going on?"

"Can't I just do something nice for my best friends?" Carly asked. "Besides, they need some time to themselves before the baby is born."

"Wasn't it you just the other night that was skeptical about the two of them having this child? Come on, why did you really send them to the island?"

"I didn't know what else to do, okay." She sighed. "I don't know if you noticed but next week is the official one year anniversary of Jason's 'accident.' I just wanted to get them away from Port Charles. I am hoping they don't pay any attention to the calendar while they are down there and they completely forget…"

Sonny looked at his wife. She really did have good intentions and she was just trying to help the two of them out, especially after everything that they had done for them. "I know you wanted to help them but do you really think that's for the best? I mean, they can't run away from their problems."

"I don't know if it will help or not. But the two of them deserve a break after everything that they have been through. It was the least I could do for the two of them. They didn't deserve anything that has happened to them…" Carly watched Sonny slip into his own thoughts. The entire time she had been trying to help Jason and Courtney she completely forgot that Jason's accident has hurt Sonny as well. He still blamed himself everyday and now with their family was growing, he blamed himself even more. She watched him from time to time stop dead while playing with Michael and he would slip away from reality. She knew he was thinking about Courtney and the baby she was carrying, the baby that Jason could never play with like he played with Michael.

"_JASON!" Michael yelled as he ran down the stairs. He hadn't seen Jason in months because of the accident and because of Jason being in the hospital. "How was your vacation?" He asked. _

_Jason looked at the little boy confused before he realized what he really meant "My-uh- vacation was great." He looked at Courtney as she wiped away a few tears. _

"_I missed you Uncle Jason. You weren't at my birthday party." _

"_I'm sorry, Buddy. I really wish I could've been there." Jason looked away from the little boy fighting to keep the floodgates from opening._

"_Do you want to see all of my presents? I got everything that I wanted!" Michael announced excitedly. _

"_Sure, Buddy."_

"_Come on." Michael grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of his wheelchair. "Why aren't you coming Uncle Jason?" He asked innocently, not understanding that Jason could no longer move his legs._

"_Uh… Michael, why don't you go on upstairs with Morgan? Uncle Jason can see your toys later." Sonny interjected. _

"_Okay…" Michael said disappointed. "I really missed you, Uncle Jason." _

"_I missed you too, Michael." Jason mustered up a fake smiled and watched as the little boy ran back up the stairs. _

"_I'm sorry Jason. I didn't know what you wanted me to tell him…" _

"_It's fine." He stated. "Courtney, can you just take me across the hall? I really need to rest." _

"_Sure." She smiled at Carly and Sonny as she pushed Jason out the door. _

"_What did he do to deserve any of this?" Carly asked Sonny. _

_He just shook his head as he stared at the closed door. "I don't know."_

* * *

So I didn't write the surprise party and I'm sorry for all of you who were looking forward to it. But I started writing this chapter a million and one times and every time it never came out how I wanted it to so I decided to change it a little. lol And I know this chapter is short but I'm sick and I really don't feel good so this all I could come up with right now. But I promise that the next chapter will be longer! I promise. So please refrain on calling me names and throwing pitchforks at me. hehe

But go and review and hopefully when I feel better I will update! And trust me, you will want the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me awhile to get this update out. My mom is having somebody clean our computer and he completely took everything off so I haven't been able to type up this chapter until now. But thanks everyone for your continued reviews. I truly appreciate them.

Leanna R.- I wanted to pull on some heartstrings with the memory with Michael and I'm glad I accomplished that goal. But this chapter is going to be emotional as well. I hope you enjoy it!

emmalee05- Their vacation isn't going to get any better in this chapter. But thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as well.

journeyrox- I know the last chapter was extremely short and I apologize for that. I hate it when I write short chapters, especially when I have written some fairly long ones before. But I hope this one is long enough for you. Thanks for the review!

ImJustKidding89- My homework just grew even more! I'm off all this week for thanksgiving vacation and I have THREE projects to work on and an essay that is due at 7:15 in the morning next Monday when I go back to school. And it's not easy to type everything up when the computer is being worked on. But thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

luvthemorgans- Bre, Bre, Bre… You weren't in the mood to read my story. tear Now I'm hurt. No, I understand. I know exactly what you mean. Lol So I won't hold it against you this time. But thanks for finally reading and reviewing. I miss ya gurlie. Hopefully I'll talk to ya soon!

Thank you all again for your great reviews. I LOVE reading them all! So without further ado…

* * *

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Ten: Remembering the Dreaded Past

One year, fifty- two weeks, 365 days they had waited and the day had finally arrived. Nothing really seemed out of the ordinary. The sun rose that morning and the birds were chirping outside their window. To any normal person, it was just another day. But to Jason and Courtney it was the literal one year anniversary of the events that now shaped their lives.

_Courtney stared through the glass pane on the door. On the other side was the love of her life lying helplessly in a bed, fighting. She had been to this same room so many times in the past couple weeks, never seeing anything different than the day before. She always walked through that door and stared at his lifeless body lying completely still. The only thing showing that he was actually still alive was the rise and fall of his stomach, which he had no control over. She could hear the door close behind her, secluding her from everything except what was in this room. Her eyes swept across the room seeing the flowers and balloons mixed in with the bulky machines lined up beside his bed. She saw the tubes coming from all different sides of his body. This wasn't the man she loved. This wasn't the man that Michael and Morgan adored or Sonny and Carly's best friend. This wasn't Jason Morgan._

_She finally grew the nerve to walk to his side and grab his hand, the cold and clammy feeling shooting pains through her chest and sending a chill through her own body. She remembered how it felt to be held in his arms and to be touched with his hands. Everything around her just seemed so foreign. Jason would never have been that cold and he never would have been laying there that helpless. He never would have wanted the life he was living at this moment. He hated hospitals. He hated the smells and the sounds, the death. She knew that if he was awake he wouldn't have stayed in the hospital. He would have signed that release and left on his own. The doctors, despite their protests, couldn't have kept him in there. _

_But he wasn't awake and it was her and Sonny's decision what to do for him. They both knew that Jason wouldn't have wanted any of this. He wouldn't have wanted any of them to suffer and worry about him the way they were. But Sonny and Courtney weren't ready to let him go yet. Neither one could bring themselves to tell the doctors to take him off his life support. That would mean ending his life, and they weren't ready to say goodbye. _

Courtney walked out onto the patio that sat facing the ocean. She could see the waves crashing against the shore and she could feel the breeze blowing on her face. They were in paradise just being together, and that should have been all that mattered. But instead this trip had pain written all over it. She knew what Carly was doing the minute she announced they were going to the island. She was trying to get them to forget and not remember. But nothing could prevent them reliving the events of that day and those weeks.

So much had changed in their lives from when they first were together. In the very beginning they were happy with just being together, in their own little world, in their loft. Nothing else in the world mattered to them. Jason would run off when Sonny needed him to work and Courtney would worry until he walked back through the door later. Then it was just the two of them again. Nothing else mattered. Not Sonny, not Carly, or AJ. All that mattered was the way they felt for each other. They had their times when it felt like things would never be right between them. They had done so many things to hurt each other over the years but none of it mattered when they looked deep into each other's eyes. Once blue met blue, nothing mattered and they were the only two people in the world.

The danger had been the main reason that Courtney had first left him. She couldn't handle knowing that the life he led was one day going to get him killed. She couldn't sit around, waiting patiently, for the day when Sonny would tell her that her husband was gone. But despite everything they had stayed close. They had never fully separated themselves and the love had always remained. That's what was leading them back to each other when their lives changed forever. She had fought so hard to stop from putting herself through the unbearable pain of losing him but she let herself get pulled back in and she suffered the consequences.

_She took her normal seat next to his bedside and stared at his face. It was so plain, never showing any emotion. The doctors told him before that he would never feel when he had his "brain damage" but she knew they were wrong. They had shared too many moments for her to believe that the man that she loved with all of her heart was as coldhearted as they all said he was. When she was actually able to sleep, she dreamed about his eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of blue and they held so much love. They were the only eyes that could look into hers and be looking into her soul. She just wanted him to open those eyes one more time and look at her. She wanted him to reassure her that he understood why she couldn't let him go. But his face never flinched._

_The nurse came in a few minutes later and smiled at her. She knew that smiled too well now. It was the pity smile. Everyone felt sorry for her, all saying she was holding onto to something that was already gone. The doctors, the nurses, even her own family argued with her, but she was the only one that knew Jason well enough that he wasn't gone. He would never leave the people he loved and cared about in so much pain. He would never leave her. She felt the nurse's eyes on her as she left the room and closed the door. She felt sorry for her but she was happy that it wasn't her going through this heartbreak. That's the way they all felt. The doctor's tried to give her hope but gave her none. They watched her fall to pieces with every word, and they got that same look of sadness in their eyes, but they were all happy it wasn't their husband or wife lying in that bed. Even Sonny and Carly looked at her that way. They loved Jason like a brother but they both only held pity and sadness for Courtney, both happy that it wasn't one or the other laying in the bed. So Courtney sat alone in his hospital room, waiting. Waiting for any sign of life. Waiting for him to wake up. _

_"Jason…" She began. She often talked to him. The doctors told her that he might be able to hear her and maybe her voice would bring him out of wherever he was. But they had said that almost a month ago and he still hadn't woken up and she had been there everyday. They now just looked at her and him as a lost cause and they just waited for the day that she would finally realize he was gone and be willing to let him go. _

_"You have to wake up." She rubbed his cheek with the back of her hand. "I know I say this everyday… But I need you. We all do." She paused and looked at him for some kind of response but nothing changed. "Michael and Morgan are missing you like crazy." She smiled. "Michael's birthday just passed. He was upset that you weren't there and none of us really knew what to tell him…" She wiped away at the tears that had managed to escape her eyes and slide down her cheek._

_"I blame myself for all of this. I was probably what caused all of this to begin with. If we wouldn't have had plans that night and you wouldn't have had to come and cancel with me…" She stopped and looked at the floor. "I didn't want you to leave that night but you said you had to. You left thinking about how much you were letting me down again…" She didn't bother to wipe away the tears this time. She had to finally let her emotions out and it was the truth, she blamed herself._

_"I should have distracted you. Or done something, anything to stop you from leaving. This is my fault. You lying here right now, it's my fault." She knew that in all reality, he didn't blame her and he never would, but he wasn't able to tell her any differently._

Courtney wrapped the blanket tightly around her tiny body. Just the thought of that day sent chills down her spine. She had come so close to losing him and at that time she did blame herself. So many scenarios ran through her head. She could have stopped him from leaving. She could have gone after him. Then came the what ifs. What if he hadn't left that night? Would he still be living a normal life? Would they be married? What if she had gone after him? Would she have been hit instead of him? Would she be the one in the wheelchair?

It seemed like just yesterday they had been in the hospital going through that pain but in reality they had survived and they were even stronger. There had been plenty of nights where she dreamed about having that normal life with him again and there had been nights where she dreamed about making the best of the life they had now. But the truth of the matter was, she couldn't and wouldn't change a thing about how she was living now. Things certainly weren't perfect but he was alive and they were together and their family was growing. What more could she truly ask for in the end?

"Courtney?" She heard Jason yell from the bedroom. She smiled and headed toward the sound of his voice. He was alive and that was all that mattered.

* * *

So what did yall think? Was it emotional enough for you? Go on and tell me what you thought. Go on. Click that button. You know you want to. 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay so I can't think each of you individually anymore and that sucks because I loved thanking all of you. You take the time to read my story, I should take time to say something special to you and respond, and I think that it's my story and I should be able to post whatever I want in it. If others get mad about people individually thanking others then review and someone would thank you TOO! But it's too late to complain now and I don't want my story to get deleted so thank you all sooooooo much for your reviews. I'm happy to hear that you STILL enjoy reading my story…

--

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Eleven: Back From the Black

He watched her go through the day in an unbreakable trance. He knew what she was thinking about. She was thinking about his accident and the fact that it had happened just one year ago. They had made it through so much in the past year but that didn't take the pain of the past twelve months away. But she had stood behind him. It didn't matter what all she had to give up to be there for him, she did. She was there for him in ways that he never had been for her.

"Will you please just sit down and talk to me?" He finally asked. It was the fourth time she had cleaned the table after clearing the dinner dishes. She ignored him and walked back into the kitchen. "I know what you are thinking about. It's the same thing I have been thinking about all day… But we aren't helping anything by avoiding the situation."

"I can't slow down. If I do, I have to really think about it. I'll have to remember the feelings and emotions of that night and those months and I can't do that…" She finally answered. "We have moved past all of that a year ago…"

"But it's not going away, Courtney. I'm not going to walk again. I'm still in this wheelchair."

She looked at him and walked back toward the kitchen. It was too hard to rehash all of the pain that she had lived. He had survived and they had made it through one full year. She just wanted to move on and forget about everything that happened. It didn't matter how ridiculous the thought was…

He followed her into the kitchen and watched as she scrubbed at the clean dishes. "Hey… look at me." He said softly. "I know it hurts you to think about losing me and to think about everything that we both went through. But we have to talk about it… We both went through two different experiences last year and we aren't helping ourselves or each other by keeping our feelings locked up inside." He paused, waiting for any response for her but heard nothing. He sighed and pushed himself back through the living room, and out the door.

He heard her rustling around inside for a little while longer but then heard her slide the door open and joined him on the patio. She took a seat silently and stared out at the ocean. The sun was setting in the background and the birds were flying high in the sky. It was amazing something so beautiful could actually happen in real life. Just like it was amazing that something so terrible could really happen. You never thought something so terrible could actually happen until you were forced to live it.

"I was out here this morning thinking. I thought I was going to make it through the day and act like nothing had changed and nothing was different, but I couldn't. I remember the phone call from Sonny like it was yesterday. I remember walking off the elevator and seeing Carly and Sonny in the waiting room. I remember seeing you before you went into surgery, not knowing if you were going to come out alive…" She paused. "You had lost so much blood… And there was always the chance that if you did survive you wouldn't walk again. I broke down. The thought of losing you was too much to bear and I pushed everyone around me away. I pulled away from everyone that was trying to help me…" She glanced at him and met his blue orbs staring back at her. "We had wasted so much time with Sam and Jax and we were finally getting back the life that we had had before. I was terrified of losing all of that again. I was terrified of losing you." He nodded in understanding. "When you were in a coma, I about went crazy. I never left your side. I wanted to be there when you woke up…"

"What if I hadn't?" He asked hesitantly.

"I wouldn't let myself think that. I knew that you would come back to me no matter what." She paused. "That was the one promise you made and always kept."

He looked from her out into the darkening sunset and sighed. "I remember thinking of you as soon as I felt the pain in my back." He admitted. "Sonny kept telling me I had to hold on. I couldn't die but I wasn't listening to him. All that mattered was you and the fact that I _was _breaking that promise to you. I told Sonny before the ambulance came to make sure he called you…" He looked at his hands. "I hated myself for knowing that I had lied to you and knowing the pain you were going to be in. But I was selfish… just like I always had been."

"You weren't selfish…"

"I don't remember anything after the ambulance ride except waking up and seeing you in the chair sleeping next to my bed. I watched you sleep for hours that day, just laying there. You looked so peaceful. I was confused and I didn't remember why I was there, what had happened. I didn't know… but none of it mattered. All that mattered was that you were there, sleeping in that chair." He smiled.

"I blamed myself for so long. I kept thinking that if I had just kept you at the loft for just awhile longer that things would have been different. I kept thinking that if I had followed you, maybe things would have been different. I felt like I should have done something…"

"What would you have done? Gotten yourself killed? I never imagined that I would be in a wheelchair and never be able to walk, but I can't imagine my life without you either. If you were gone forever…" He shook the thoughts from his head. "I wouldn't be able to survive."

They stared at each other for a few moments, eyes locked. "The nurses thought I was crazy. I heard the whispering and I felt their stares but it didn't matter. They all thought you were gone and not coming back but I knew better. I knew that you were alive and you were still in there, we just had to give you the time to heal and show yourself and you would when you were ready…"She paused. "There was one small moment that Sonny and Monica were talking about taking you off the life support and letting you go already…" She had to stop a moment and wipe away a few tears. "But I yelled and yelled. They couldn't let you go that easy. They weren't willing to fight for you…"

_"Do you really think this is for the best?" Monica asked skeptically._

_"I don't know what is for the best anymore Monica." Sonny admitted. "All I know is that my best friend is lying in that hospital bed, lifeless and my sister's heart is fighting for something that might not happen…" He looked in the window at the body lying on the bed. "It's not the life that I want for my sister and I know he wouldn't want that for her either."_

_Monica nodded and looked in on her son. "To be honest with you, I hoped that she would be the one to bring him back from all of this. They were always perfect for each other and it didn't matter that they both had moved on and it didn't matter that they were separated, because they were going to end up together. They loved each other." She sighed. _

_"But our love wasn't enough…" Courtney said walking around the corner. "It wasn't enough to keep us together, it wasn't enough to keep him at the loft and to stop this from happening, and it's not enough to bring him back from this…" _

_Sonny stared at his baby sister. Her heart was breaking and there wasn't anything that he could do to help. The only thing that would heal her would be Jason waking up, healthy and walking out of this hospital. But there were no guarantees. "Uh- Courtney… Monica and I were just talking…"Sonny began. "We have to make a decision…"_

_"Don't even say it. Don't tell me you are going to take him off the life support." She spat. It was unbelievable. "You are supposed to be his mother and his best friend and you aren't going to fight for him! He could still pull through…"_

_"He hasn't made any improvements, Courtney and the longer he stays in the coma…"_

_"I know he is still alive. He told me he would never leave me and he never will…" _

She wiped away the tears that had managed to fall. "I didn't talk to Sonny or Monica for the next two days. They tried time and time again to get me to understand and I wouldn't listen. I knew you were going to come back… I knew it." She smiled. "But that didn't stop them from going through with the procedure." She paused. "They were going to take you off the life support the morning you woke up."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is my Christmas present to you… an update! Sorry this has taken a little time to get out. I'm kind of stuck with what to write next so I really needed to have a little time to think. But thanks to everyone who reviewed. They all mean so much to me!

So without further ado…

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Twelve: The Return to Reality

The surprise flashed across Jason's face at Courtney's comment and then the sharp pain went stabbing through his chest and he grew sick to his stomach. _Sonny and Monica were going to let him die? _He had been told many things about that time while he was in the hospital and in the coma, but never that two extremely important people to him had begun to lose faith. He knew about Sonny calling Courtney and her reaction at the hospital. He now knew about her blaming himself. But he never knew what Sonny and Monica were thinking…

"I knew… I just knew…" She stopped talking and looked at him. "I believed in you. Everyone kept saying that they knew what you would want, what was best. But known of them put your best interest ahead of their own. They were willing to give up their son and their best friend… But I wasn't willing to give up the love of my life." She didn't mean to come off so angry and she wasn't trying to turn Jason against them, but she still held so much animosity towards them and she was still so bitter. It wasn't something small that they had been dealing with. It was someone's life. Jason's life.

He looked at her face and he could see the torture that was held in her eyes. She had fought so hard for him and the two people with the most power over his life, were leaving her alone in her fight. It was obvious that even the thought of losing him for that moment, was killing her, even now. He finally understood how she felt all those years when she had fought him about quitting his job and leaving the business. He always tried to comfort her and reassure her that he would be fine and he truly had believed that. The truth was, he knew that there was always the possibility of something terrible happening to him while he was on the job but he thought he was better than that and he would be fine. He never thought anything to bad or terrifying would happen… until it did.

"Thank you…" He whispered and looked at his feet. "You know—for not giving up on me…" It never failed. Whatever happened, she was always there for him and she always forgave him. He knew that no matter what, she would always be there. He knew that even while they were separated.

She only smiled in response. So many people would say that it was time to move and that he survived, that was all that was important. And yes, he had survived and she couldn't have asked for more even for him to walk again, but the wounds were still cut so deep and the emotions still ran through her veins. She almost lost the man she loves with all her heart. That was something that she would never forget or move on from…

--

They entered the penthouse and sighed. They had loved being on their own secluded island, away from the pressures and insecurities of everyday life. They were able to just be Jason and Courtney, married and in love. Not Jason and Courtney, facing an unbeatable obstacle.

"Remind me again why we had return to reality?" Jason asked.

"I didn't want to come home anymore than you did but you can't tell me that you weren't missing the boys…" She smiled. She was telling the truth. She really hadn't wanted to come back home. It was nice to escape their problems for just a little while and have some much need alone time.

Jason only smiled and nodded. It was the truth. He really had missed Michael and Morgan and maybe even Sonny and Carly… But he wasn't only returning to Port Charles. He was also returning to the doctor's appointments and the physical therapy, the stress. Sometimes it just got to be a bit much. "We will have to take more trips together… just to get away." He sighed. Everything had definitely been taking its toll on him.

"Definitely…" Courtney nodded and smiled and Jason pulled her onto his lap, and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

--

"Carly, will you please sit down?" Sonny pleaded with his pacing wife.

"They are home Sonny… Aren't you anxious to know what happened? And why haven't they come to see me—I mean the boys." She smiled.

"Maybe they don't want to handle all of your snooping." Sonny replied under his breath.

"What was that?" Carly asked, still pacing.

"I said maybe they are unpacking…" He fibbed.

"Why would they do something like that?" Carly asked as if it was a completely ludicrous idea. Receiving only an eye roll from Sonny.

"Carly…" Sonny began but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"They're here!" She chimed and walked to the door, pausing for a moment and waiting for their second knock, again receiving an eye roll from Sonny. "Hey!" She exclaimed as she opened the door. "What are you guys doing back? I figured you would be gone for at least another week."

"Well, Jason had a doctor's appointment and we were just read to be home." Courtney explained and pushed Jason through the door.

"Hey man!" Sonny said and gave Jason a manly hug. Seeing Jason in his chair still got to him. "Hey Court…" He smiled and hugged his sister.

"Well…" Carly sighed. "You guys chit-chat and Court and I will go across the hall…" She explained as she was already pushing Courtney through the door she had just entered.

The guys watched the woman walk out the door, already laughing. "I'm so glad you are home… With Courtney gone Carly has turned to me for all of her problems. Fashion, female…" Sonny said with a slight blush. But everything seemed to go unnoticed by Jason. "Hey, you okay?" Sonny asked concerned.

"There is something that I need to talk to you about." Jason stated.

--

"So how was your trip? Was it beautiful? Sonny and I always enjoy walking along the beach at night…" She stopped talking when she realized what she said. "I'm so sorry. I just wasn't thinking…"

"It's okay, really. I'm used to the wheelchair by now and I realize that Jason will never be normal again…"

Carly looked at her sympathetically. "So how _was _your trip?" She questioned.

"It was terrible…"

--

So there is chapter eleven. I hope you liked it and I kind of left you hanging… hehe But this is probably the only chapter that I will be able to get out right now because we are moving TOMORROW! I can't believe it! But I promise I will try _really _hard to have another update before New Years…

So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays Everyone!

Now go and give me a gift and leave me a review! ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: It's been a little while since I have updated and I apologize for that but the holidays are over and hopefully things can get back to normal. So anyway, thank you so much for the never ending reviews. Sorry there wasn't any Christmas miracle for the Morgans… I know that's what all of you want but I can't promise it will happen. But I'm happy that you are all still reading, even though you aren't getting exactly what you want. But right now you probably want me to shut up and get to the story, so here it is.

--

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Thirteen: Angry Confrontations

"Terrible?" Carly asked confused.

"Well, first we couldn't even manage to get his wheelchair through the front door. I had to transfer him to the chair next to the door and close his wheelchair to get it in the house. And his chair barely fit down the hallway and around the furniture… We couldn't go past the deck because his chair wouldn't move in the sand. There were many nights we sat on the deck and I would look at him. He wanted to be in the water so badly. He wanted to walk along the shore with me and we couldn't do any of that…"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. I should have thought before I sent to down there. I wasn't thinking about the house not being equipped for his chair and I didn't think about the sand. I was only trying to get you away from here, help get your mind off of the time and date… I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. Really. It kind of forced us to realize that we have things pretty easy where we are at right now. Being there, it reminded us of when he first came home from the hospital and was just getting used to his chair and maneuvering it… We have come so far in the past twelve months." She paused a moment, remembering. "This trip gave us a chance to get away from everything but it also forced us to talk. We have both dealt with this in two different ways and we were forced to talk about everything. I actually talked to him and told him the pain that I was going through and he actually listened. We have never sat down and truly talked about everything that has happened. We both pretty much bottled up all of our emotions from the past year inside ourselves." She smiled. "This whole experience has brought us closer than ever and has made our marriage even stronger. I know now that we can make it through anything."

--

Where did he begin? Would things ever be the same between them again? Would he ever be able to look at him the same way?

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sonny finally broke the silence. He had been sitting on the couch for the last half hour, watching his best friend fight a battle within himself, but he wasn't quite sure what that battle was. Whatever it was, Jason was undecided on whether to mention it or keep it locked inside of himself. "So… how was your vacation?" Sonny decided to start the conversation.

"Fine."

Sonny sighed. "What's on your mind, Jason?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" The words coming out a little angrier than he intended for them to.

"What are you talking? What didn't I tell you?" Sonny asked confused.

This wasn't exactly how he had wanted to talk to Sonny. He was hoping that he could keep things calm and not lose control of his emotions. But he wasn't having much hope. How could he? This wasn't something small that he "failed to mention." This was a decision on whether he was going to live or not. That wasn't exactly an everyday decision.

"Courtney and I talked on the island… She told me about the day I woke up." Jason looked for any sign of recognition on Sonny's face but saw nothing registering. "Why did you want me to die?"

--

"So what did you do while we were away?" Courtney asked.

"Well… first, I tried to make Sonny a romantic dinner but the chicken wouldn't cook. Well you, know Sonny came home and kicked me out of 'his kitchen', after giving me a huge, long lecture about how I actually had to turn the stove on…" Carly stopped speaking and stared at an almost crying Courtney.

"You mean…" She took a deep breath. "You didn't turn the stove on! That… wow, that takes talent."

"How was I supposed to know? Sonny never lets me near his kitchen!" Carly stated matter-of-factly.

"You didn't turn the stove on…" This brought on a whole new round of laughter and tears and Carly just sat back and watched.

--

Sonny was shocked. "What do you mean, 'want you to die?' I would never want you to die. You are my best friend, my sister's husband…" He stopped and remembered the significance of that day, minus his waking up. "Courtney told you."

"Did you really think you could keep it a secret forever? Why didn't you tell me?"

That was a good question. Why hadn't he told him? He had been through so much already and had shown just how strong he was, why hadn't he just told him? It certainly would have taken a lot of his guilt away. He sighed. "I don't know why I never told you… I guess it was just the rule of the unspoken. We were going to take you off the life support but you woke up and we just never mentioned it again."

Jason sat quietly for a moment, pondering what he had just heard. "It didn't bother you? It didn't matter to you that you were going to kill me?"

"Of course it bothered me… It was one of the hardest things that I was ever going to have to do. Not just because that meant that you would be gone but because I knew that I was risking everything with Courtney. But Jason, you didn't see her… She spent every moment in that hospital, by your side. It was killing her to see you like that and no one expected you to wake up..." He paused and watched his best friend's reaction. He knew now that he would have made a mistake if they had been a little sooner with the procedure, but he hadn't known that then, and if he had, the thought wouldn't have ever have entered his mind. "I'm sorry… I just—I didn't know what to do. I wanted to do what was best for my sister."

"And that was killing me? That was breaking her heart in two? That was going against her feelings? That was ignoring her when she believed that I would wake up, that she knew I was going to wake up?" Jason spat angrily.

"It wasn't easy on the rest of us either!" Sonny yelled. "You think Monica wanted to go into work everyday and see her son in a hospital bed, nonmoving? You think I wanted to listen to my wife cry herself to sleep every night? You think I wanted to blame myself for making you work that night, for making you leave Courtney where you would have been safe?"

"And your solution to all of that was causing more pain. Forcing Monica to wake up every morning to a world where her son no longer lived at all, where she would never see me. The same for Carly. You think taking me off life support would have helped your guilt any, knowing everyday that you gave the order. Knowing that you had pushed your sister away and hurt her for the final time? That was your solution?"

They stopped arguing when the door opened and the two women walked back in. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Sonny standing by the fireplace and Jason next to the couch, the looks on their faces giving everything away.

"Why did you tell him?" Sonny harshly asked Courtney,

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you tell him about the day he woke up? Things just started getting back to normal and you have to go and ruin them!"

"I told him what he deserved to know!"

"Things will never be normal again." Jason stated and Sonny had a sinking suspicion that there was more meaning behind his words. "She told me because I wanted to know. This secret might not have been laying on your conscience but it was laying on hers…She actually cared."

"What are all of you talking about?" Carly asked.

The realization suddenly came to Sonny. Jason wasn't the only one who hadn't known about that day… Carly hadn't known either.

"So I wasn't the only one who didn't know…"

"Maybe we should go and let them talk about this alone…" Courtney suggested.

"Why leave now? You're the one who started all of this. Let's just get all of this out in the open, right here, right now." He turned to his wife and saw that familiar look on her face. The look that said she was angry but scared and worried, unsure of what was to come. "The day Jason woke up…" He began. "You were there, you saw the pain that Courtney was going through—"

"Don't even try and push this off like it was for my benefit. I told you what I wanted and my opinion didn't matter to you…" Courtney said angrily.

"Monica and I talked and we came to a decision…" Sonny continued ignoring Courtney's outburst. "We decided to take Jason off of the life support."

"You what?" She asked astonished.

"We didn't think he was going to wake up. We thought it would be the better thing to do, that it would help Courtney. We thought we were doing what Jason would have wanted."

"Exactly how did you think that taking Jason off life support would be what he wanted? Did you really think that he would want to leave everyone that he loves? Did you really think he would have wanted to put everyone through the pain? Michael, Morgan? Courtney?"

"We made a mistake! I get that! But did you honestly think that he was ever going to wake up again? No one did! Not even the doctors…" Sonny argued.

"Courtney believed." Jason stated.

"And you really think that the heartbroken words of an ex wife would have stopped doctors from taking you off themselves in a few months?" Sonny asked. "She 'knew' you were going to wake up…"

"I did, didn't I?"

He looked at the three in the room. "I admit. I was wrong. Okay? I was wrong. If we would have decided to go through with it a day earlier, you would be here. I get that. But can you really say that you are happy? That you wouldn't prefer to be dead than be in that chair?"

--

Okay… wow, my hand hurts. So there is chapter thirteen. I hope you enjoyed it. A bit emotional and I actually like this chapter. lol So get moving and tell me what you thought. I wanna have bunches of reviews when I check my mail tomorrow!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: So I know, you all hate me. And I'm sorry for that. But things just got really stressful with having to go back to school and all that and I have been down with the flu this week. But this is what I managed to come up with and I hope you guys enjoy it! Hopefully after reading this you won't hate me too bad…

--

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Fourteen: Stuck in Place

The room was silent as everyone was shocked at the words that Sonny had just spoken. Sonny, himself was even surprised. "I'm sorry…" He began and stopped. There was pain written all over Courtney and Carly's faces, and anger all over Jason's.

"No. I don't wish I was dead." Jason stated. "How can you even ask me something like that after everything that I have gone through this past year? After everything that Courtney has gone through in our relationship?" Jason asked bitterly.

"Sonny…" Courtney began but she couldn't get the words out. She wanted to tell him just how much his actions here had hurt her. She wanted to tell him that she hated him for saying these things, but she couldn't. "I understand that you are angry that I told him but it was my decision." She stated. "He is my husband and I have been carrying this on my shoulders for over a year now and it's time that I told him. He deserved to know what happened… I had to tell him the truth. Now it's up to him what he does with it."

Jason looked Sonny up and down. He was in a state of shock and disbelief. For years he had risked his life, given up so many people that he had loved, all for the man standing in front of him. He wanted to forgive him and move on, but how could he move past something so huge? How could he forgive someone who he loved and trusted with his life, for turning on him? And when he needed him the most? "Courtney can we go home?"

She nodded and glanced one last time toward her brother before pushing Jason out the door.

Carly watched the two of them leave. She held so much respect for the both of them. They fought everything and against everyone to be together and they were still "standing." She glanced at Sonny and shook her head. "I can't believe you asked him that! You just asked your best friend, your brother-in-law, your sister's husband if he would rather be dead than be with her! If he would rather be dead than be a father to the child that she was carrying!"

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear your apologies." She interrupted him. "In the beginning of their relationship, you refused to let them be together, you remember that? And when you finally came around you saw how happy they were together. They had both found that love. The love that would make it through absolutely anything." She was growing angrier with every word that she spoke. "You watched your sister break her own heart when she left him…"

"What's with this trip down memory lane? It wasn't my fault that Courtney couldn't handle Jason's life. I told them from the very beginning that it wouldn't work."

"You son of a bitch. You don't even care about anything that was just said, do you? You don't care that you just ripped out their hearts and stomped on them." She shook her head. "You are unbelievable. That man has dedicated his life to protecting you. He has killed people for you. He has given up everything and everyone that he knows and loves for you and in the moment that you have to do something in return for him, you wanted to give up and move on."

"He's alive isn't he? Why are we still talking about this? It's done, it's over and I can't change anything that happened a year ago."

She stopped and stared at him straight in the eyes. "Do you really think that you did the right thing?"

"Yes." He stated firmly. "And I would do it again."

"Knowing what you know now? Knowing _everything_ you know now and how Jason feels about your decision you'd still do it all over again?" Carly asked incredulously. "God Sonny, you can't be that heartless to your own best friend, to your BROTHER IN LAW!"

"That's right… he is my best friend and my brother in law which is exactly why I chose what I did. I was trying to protect my sister from the pain… YOU SAW HER! She was fighting an impossible fight!"

"BUT IT WASN'T IMPOSSIBLE! HE IS ALIVE!" Carly yelled. "Your sister had faith in him and he is still with her! Why can't you just admit you are wrong? Oh wait, that would be too much and of course you're never wrong. You're the all mighty Sonny Corinthos." Carly fumed. "What if it was one of the boys, Sonny? Would you be able to make the same decision then?" She didn't even wait for a reply before going on. "No you wouldn't. You would want to wait as long as possible, no matter what. That's all that Courtney wanted. She loves Jason just as much as you love our kids Sonny, and all she was doing was holding onto the man she loves."

"Do you think that I don't blame myself every damn day that I wake up? Knowing that if it had been a day sooner or even a couple hours that he would be dead? You think I don't blame myself already for him being stuck in that chair? Because I do…everyday. I see my sister with him and I realize what I took away from them because I couldn't let go of my grudge for Alcazar." Carly still glared at him. "And I succeeded. I killed Alcazar, I never have to worry about him again… but at what cost? I wake up every morning and I look in on those boys upstairs and I think 'What if it had been me who had been hit?' 'What if I had been the one in the wheelchair and you were in Courtney's place?' Then I think about Jason waking up every morning and seeing his little boy or little girl playing in the floor and he can't get down there and play with him or her. And I think about the hell that Courtney is going to have to go through, taking care of Jason and a newborn baby…"

"I almost feel sorry for you, Sonny. Almost." Carly stated. "I love you with everything that I am and I understand the pain that you are going through now. But I can't let this go. Because of how selfish you were, your sister's life has been changed forever. And as much as I wish I could move on and act like none of this happened, I can't. Because, just like you, I wake up every morning and I see him in that damn chair, I see the pain in her eyes when she thinks no one is looking… She is the strongest woman that I know but when she thought she was losing Jason, she couldn't handle it. I was there as best I could but she needed you Sonny. She needed you to tell her everything was going to be okay, to reassure her. And you didn't do any of that." She wiped at her tears. "The pain is still so fresh in all of our minds but we were finally getting past it, getting back some sense of normalcy and then something like this comes out…" She shook her head in disappointment. "I just—I just don't understand why you didn't tell me…"

--

"Hey, are you okay?" Courtney asked rubbing her the back of Jason's neck. "And don't bother trying to hide it from me…"

He shook his head in frustration. "I don't know. I know I should get over all this and just be happy that I'm alive. But it's not that easy…" He sighed heavily. "For years I risked my life for him, gave up so much for him and when I needed him to be strong for me…"

"I know baby. I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have said anything. Things were finally getting back to normal…"

"Don't say that. I'm glad you did. At least this way we can hopefully work through things and hopefully have everything out in the open… I just wish—" Jason trialed off.

"What? What do you wish?"

"I want to be able to walk again. I want to play in the yard with my son and I want to be able to walk my daughter down the isle. I want to be able to make love to my wife." He stared her straight in the eyes. "I want to let go of all of this pain and move on. But I can't… not when I have to wake up and depend on you for everything. Not when I will spend the rest of my life in this chair."

--

A/N: Okay, so I know this chapter is extremely short. But I think the emotion takes it a long way. And I have to thank my gurlie for life, Bre! She helped me out a lot with this chapter so be sure to thank Bre… snaps for Bre… Anyway, get to reviewing and hopefully I will have another chapter out soon!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm such a bad writer! All of you are throwing potatoes in my face and it's completely understandable. I have been so busy with school and family and with Courtney gone and JaSpam being thrown in our faces every time I turn around, I haven't really had the urge to write Journey. But I'm slowly getting back into it and I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys now and hopefully, now that summer is here, I will be able to update more often. And I apologize for taking so long to update. When I first started this story, I was really excited. This was something new and I hadn't read it anywhere before and then I started feeling like everything I wrote was repetitive and then things at school picked up and I didn't have much time. But anyway, here is this chapter and I hope you guys like it. I think for the next one, I'm going to move time along; get this story moving a little bit more.

Thanks again you guys for being so calm and patient with me, it's definitely appreciated!

--

Nothing Less Than an Impossible Fate

Chapter Fifteen: The Big News

"What if something is wrong Jase?"

"Shh… Don't think like that." Jason grabbed Courtney's hand in a show of support. He wished there was some way, something he could say or do to make this easier for her. But there wasn't. Only Dr. Meadows had that power.

Here they were once again at the hospital, this dreary dreaded place. But today it was for the best reason… they were going to find out the sex of their child. They had waited months for this and it was finally here. Finally they were going to know if they were going to have daddy's little girl or momma's boy or maybe daddy's little man and momma's little shadow?

She couldn't stop the nervous feeling that continued growing in the pit of her stomach. She knew that things were okay with the baby, they had told her as much at her last visit but things could change quickly. She knew that all too well.

"Good afternoon." Dr. Meadows smiled as she walked through the door. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good… I haven't had much morning sickness."

"That's always a good thing." Dr. Meadows smiled once more and patted Courtney's hand. "So we're here to find out the sex of the baby, are we?"

Courtney glanced toward Jason who gave her a gentle smile and squeezed the hand he was holding. "Yes we are."

--

"Can you believe it Jase?" Courtney asked on the elevator up to their penthouse. "It all seems even more real now…"

"I know…" He kissed the back of her hand. "We're going to be parents…" He hoped she didn't notice the flat tone in his voice. He felt terrible for feeling and thinking the way he was but he couldn't help himself. He really did want to be a father but how were they going to manage this? Things were already getting harder because she could no longer transfer him from his chair. Mary had been spending quite some time at the penthouse recently and at night, Max or Marco were called in to transfer him into the bed. She couldn't lift him much anymore, and she couldn't get the right grip on his arms and around his chest because of her now plump belly. And what was going to happen after the baby was born? All of the responsibility would be put on her shoulders. He wouldn't be able to get out of bed during the night for the feedings or the diaper changing's.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She questioned softly, rubbing a hand over his cheek. But he didn't even get to deny her question of anything being wrong before the elevator doors opened and there stood Carly.

"So…" She smiled. "What's the conclusion?"

Jason rolled his eyes. This was one of the best days of his life but he couldn't bring himself to be happy and cheerful… not with all of his unanswered questions floating through his head. "Can we just talk about this later?" He asked a little more coldly than he had intended.

"Sure…" Carly responded a little uncertain.

"Sorry." Courtney mouthed as she closed the door to their penthouse. "Are you okay?" Courtney asked once more.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that question? I'm no different than I was yesterday or the day before, and I won't be any different tomorrow. I will still be in this damn chair!"

Courtney was a little taken back by his reaction to such a simple question. They had just returned home from one of the happiest days of their lives and here it seemed like nothing had changed and they were back at square one. "Why won't you just tell me what is wrong with you? That's why I'm here. I am your wife…"

"Look at me Courtney! Look at you! You are carrying my child and I can't even enjoy it! I'm constantly wondering about the future… Will the baby be healthy? How is the pregnancy going to turn out?"

"Everyone worries about that kind of stuff Jason."

"But it's worse… Do you know how hard it is for me to ask my colleagues to tuck me into bed at night? Do you realize that I'm not going to be able to help you take care of this baby? At night, when there is a diaper change or a feeding, I won't be there to help you. I won't be able to walk behind them holding their fingers, as they learn to walk…"

"Let it out. Tell me. What is bothering you? I want to know all of it."

"Look at my relationship with Sonny… Look at _your _relationship with Sonny; he is your brother and you are barely speaking! Things have changed so much and I hate it all. I want to wake up in the morning and be the man that I was when we first got married. I want Michael and Morgan to look at me as the same 'Uncle Jason' that I was…" He sighed and wheeled his way to sit in front of the window. "I must sound like some sort of broken record to keep going on about all of this but I can't let it go. I want to. I want to forget what life was like before this chair so that I can move past whatever it is that is still holding me back, but I can't. I feel like everyone and everything is moving ahead while I am stuck in the past. I feel like I am stuck in this one place watching as your stomach grows with our child and as Michael and Morgan grow older, going to school… I can't look past where I am at this moment no matter what amazing things are happening in life."

"I wish I could help you. I get up every morning and I see you fighting your way through the day. I see you depend on everyone and everything around you for the basic everyday things, and it breaks my heart. I want to be the one helping you but I have to hold back because of this child. Our miracle baby, Jason." She was fighting with everything she had to get through to him. "But we aren't taking advantage of this miracle and this time… we are watching it slip through our fingers because we can't move past what happened a year ago."

"How can we move past it? It's our lives now Courtney."

She sat silently, contemplating what to say; an answer to help him. "Do you remember when you woke up that day in the hospital? You told me that you didn't want me to be held back. That you didn't want me to be stuck with you in this chair but I didn't leave. I fought you tooth and nail for you to understand where I am coming from. I WANT to be with you. I WANT to try to help you get past this and move forward, and even when it has gotten hard, I haven't gone anywhere because I love you. I know you think that all of this makes me look at you differently, but it doesn't. I still love you the way I did on our wedding day the first time and the second time."

_"I Courtney, take you Jason to be my husband." She smiled at him looking in his eyes. She was kneeling on the floor next to him, she was at his level. And Carly and Sonny were the same on either side of them. Here they were in front of all of their friends and family, professing their love for each other once more. _

_"I Jason, take you Courtney to be my wife." His eyes were locked on hers, never losing that contact; that connection. This time they were going to make it work. They promised each other and themselves. _

_"By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."_


End file.
